Say Goodbye
by Eyto
Summary: Parce que la dernière fois, ce n'était pas un au revoir... SatoruxKayo.
Première tentative sur Erased. On verra bien ce que ça donne. Cet OS se situe après l'épisode 8, là où Kayo part en sécurité. Et attention aux spoils, l'identité du tueur est plus ou moins compréhensible. ;)

* * *

 **Say Goodbye  
**

Satoru sursauta presque à l'entente de la sonnerie signant la fin des cours.

Son professeur, Yashiro, rangea ses dossiers et cours dans sa sacoche sans même avoir remarqué que le jeune garçon n'avait pas prêté attention à son cours. La discrétion n'était peut-être pas le point fort du concerné, mais pour une fois, ce dernier avait pu profiter d'une longue réflexion sans être dérangé par des rappels de son ami ou bien de son instructeur.

Il veilla à ce que son cahier soit bien rangé dans son propre sac et s'étira tout en quittant sa chaise. Tout comme ses camarades, il rangea sa chaise en la poussant avec ses deux mains. Ces dernières furent un bruit agaçant pour beaucoup, en rythme. C'était toujours la même chose à la dernière heure des cours.

Ses pensées s'étaient tourné vers les deux autres victimes qu'il allait devoir sauver. S'il était revenu dans le temps, c'était bien pour leur porter secours ? Kayo n'était pas la seule, et sa mission n'était pas remplie. Bien qu'il ne détestait pas se retrouver à nouveau dans un train de vie quotidien qu'il avait déjà vécu, il devait admettre que sa vie d'adulte lui manquait.

\- Satoru, je peux te parler un instant ? déclara Yashiro.

Bizarrement, un frisson sembla lui parcourir le dos. Peut-être que finalement, il l'avait remarqué.

\- Oui ? répondit-il en jouant toute l'innocence possible.

Le bruit de ses pas le perturbait. Ils résonnaient comme une horloge qui signerait sa propre mort dans les secondes à venir. Mais il n'avait rien à craindre de la part de son professeur, n'est-ce pas ?

Un bâtonnet de sucette dépassant de ses lèvres, Yashiro finit enfin par arriver au niveau de Satoru. Sa tête se pencha, son regard se durcit, et un nouveau frisson figea l'élève sur place.

\- L'envie de compléter à bien ton petit jeu pour éviter l'isolement de certains ne doit pas t'empêcher de suivre correctement les cours, tu sais ? finit-il par dire.

Son rythme cardiaque baissa. Mais un léger et doux sourire sur le visage du garçon obligea son interlocuteur à lui répondre avec la même mimique. Comment ne pas craquer lorsqu'un de ses élèves si jeunes montrait un visage aussi inoffensif et attachant ?

Il aurait rêvé d'avoir des enfants, mais pour le moment, il préférait se concentrer sur ses propres projets solitaires. D'être obligé et contraint à vivre en colocation et donc, de partager beaucoup de moments en la compagnie d'une jeune femme, le gênerait plus qu'autre chose ces temps-ci. Les sucreries l'aidaient en revanche à oublier ce petit détail.

\- Oui ! répondit Satoru avec un léger rougissement.

Et sa silhouette disparue au fond du couloir menant au hall principal. Yashiro, depuis la porte de sa classe, dissimula un faible sourire machiavélique.

Dehors, les flocons de neige continuaient leur chute éternelle depuis l'armée de nuages gris qui survolaient la ville. Un drap blanc recouvrait la plupart des routes et plaines, et les arbres n'en furent pas que témoins.

Les traces de pas laissés dans cette matière gelée démontraient que Satoru n'avait pas décidé de rentrer dans l'immédiat au domicile de sa mère. Le chemin qu'il avait emprunté n'était pas le même qu'habituellement, il voulat continuer de surveiller avec attention la deuxième victime, sachant pertinemment que la troisième était déjà en sécurité chez elle.

Une heure entière de surveillance avant de tenter d'accoster la jeune fille. Jeune, mais plus âgée que lui, d'autant plus qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans la même classe.

L'heure de rentrer sonnait à sa montre. Sa mère s'inquiéterait beaucoup trop s'il décidait de suivre sa cible, et elle n'habitait de toute manière que quelques mètres plus loin, personne ne pourrait la kidnapper dans cette situation. La rue était en plus beaucoup plus animée le soir, comme c'était le cas dans l'immédiat, les étudiants préférant passer des soirées ensemble que rentrer tôt.

Sur la route, l'ancienne maison de Kayo se dessina dans l'obscurité, recouverte elle aussi de neige. Ce qui attira son attention devait être la voiture noire qui était garé en face, très proche de la petite cour.

"Kayo ?" pensa-t-il en voyant son ancienne camarade sortir de chez elle.

Elle portait une petite valise, ce devait être les dernières affaires de sa chambre. C'était sa grand-mère qui conduisait, malgré son âge mais ayant quand même toute sa force et une bonne vue.

\- Satoru ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il pensait que jamais plus ce sourire éclatant et ses yeux si humides le feraient sourire autant.

"Tu as 29 ans..." pensa-t-il. "D'un autre côté, là, tu en as 11. C'est compliqué les voyages dans le temps."

\- Kayo... répondit Satoru en retour.

Surpris, ce dernier s'avança et fut de nouveau intrigué par son comportement quand il serra la petite fille fort dans ses bras.

\- Je n'avais pas pris le temps de te remercier correctement la dernière fois, dit-elle enfoui dans sa veste. Mais je suis contente que tu portes encore ces gants.

\- Merci à toi, ils me tiennent chauds.

Elle sourit à nouveau.

La température monta d'un cran. Satoru ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand le visage de l'ex première victime fut si proche. À 29 ans, mais d'apparence 11 ans, pouvait-il se permettre un tel écart ?

Son coeur lui disait que oui, mais le cerveau non. Les calculs ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé, et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, même s'il se permettait de sortir avec Kayo, en revenant dans le futur les changements seraient pris en compte.

Je ne suis pas fait pour ça...

\- Satoru, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit-il.

Son visage était encore plus proche, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Kayo. Un baiser doux et humide, mais surtout timide au vu du jeune âge des deux nouveaux amoureux.

Pour la petite fille, il s'agissait surtout d'un au revoir. Excepté bien sûr si son potentiel petit ami avait la patience d'attendre un retour probable des années plus tard. Si Satoru revenait dans le temps, en 2006, il serait donc sans doute marié avec elle. Ce qui dans le fond ne le gênait pas du tout. Mais ce cas de figure était dangereux, puisqu'il était en état d'arrestation et poursuivi par le tueur en série.

Le contact ne se rompit que quelques secondes après. Rouge comme une tomate, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer une nouvelle fois Kayo dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire.

\- Prends soin de toi... souffla-t-il dans son oreille. Je t'attendrais.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Fais bien attention à toi Satoru... je te promets de revenir le plus vite possible.

"Ouais, une fois que j'aurais arrêté ce criminel en revanche. Sinon ce serait trop dangereux."

Elle se libéra de son étreinte et se dirigea vers la voiture de sa grand-mère. Avant de monter, elle salua son petit ami, les larmes aux yeux. C'était son sauveur, son héros, et le garçon qu'elle aimait.

Mais pour plusieurs années, elle devait vivre loin d'ici, pour son propre bien.

\- À bientôt, Kayo.

La voiture se mélangea à l'obscurité au loin de la ville.

\- Pour toi, cela va durer des années, susurra-t-il. Mais pour moi... ça peut soit durer une éternité, soit quelques minutes...

Satoru reprit la route en direction de son domicile.

Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ce soir-là, le froid enveloppant sa petite taille, il pensait déjà à toutes les questions que lui poserait sa mère à cause de son retard...

* * *

Voili voilou !

J'dois être le seul français à poster sur ce magnifique manga. Tant pis. XD

Peut-être à bientôt sur ce fandom ? :)


End file.
